Guardian Angel
by Burrito956
Summary: Sasuke thought them breaking up was the solution but sometimes what we think is right is wrong and he is gonna find that out the hard way. Sas/Oc. Must better than summary since i suck as these.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is another Naruto Story and this one I actually put more thought into it and feel good about it. Though the way the story is going is intentional and I will continue to have flashbacks and go back to the present, reviews are appreciated as I said I feel good about this and would love to know how I am doing. I also own none of the characters except (Ayame) her rights are to me. Otherwise enjoy and review :3.**

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." He said looking at her face for a reaction and saw her trying to hold it together.

"Is this because of Sakura?" She asked avoiding his eyes.

"No and yes.. No because honestly Ayame we are so young still and it just seems like things are not the same as when we first started dating. Yes because Sakura has been after me for months ,and I feel I should see if I can be happy with her, since she might be more of what I am looking for. You are a great person Ayame really you are.. Just not for me." He said trying to make her understand.

"After two years you figured that out huh?" She said laughing a little. "It's fine though, at least i know, but I really must be going have a good life Sasuke and I hope she can give you something I couldn't." And with that she walked away, without looking back. Sasuke just stared after her and admired her for trying to stay so strong.. But he knew it would hit her and while it upset him to do this it had to be done.

She walked down the street kicking stones and thinking back to the conversation, trying to hold back her tears, finally she gave up and broke down by the wall, letting tears run down her face unaware of someone approaching her.

"He-Hey Ayame, are you ok?" Shino asked kneeling down beside her.

"Me and Sasuke are over!" she said trying to dry her tears, he just looked at her sympathetically then pulled her to his chest as she cried harder. After about a half hour of her crying, she finally calmed down.

Thank you Shino." she said pulling away.

"You are welcome. But I also don't think you should be alone tonight." he said picking her up bridal style.

"NO really.. I am ok" she said trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"Just for tonight alright? I can't stand to see people upset." he said smiling at her and she nodded back, relaxing as he carried her home. When they arrived, he set her on his bed, his room was surprisingly clean. He had a blue rug in the middle, a full bed with black bedding and a wood dresser.

"here." he said handing her a towel.

"Thanks." she said drying herself off then staring at the floor. Shino sat down next to her.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"What's to talk about? I wasn't good enough… Sakura is better." she said, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"I doubt that was the only reason.. I mean Sasuke can be a jerk but I doubt it was because of Sakura and she honestly can't hold a flame to you." He said looking at her as a blush crept on her cheeks.

"Apparently because she stole Sasukes heart from me.. I mean Shino, we have been since he came here.. I know everything about him and I mean everything.. I know him like an open book and suddenly years of everything we had down the drain because I was not the same person now as I was two years ago? I mean he's not any better! It's called growing up and people change over time, it's life and that shit happens. But of course forbid I grow up because apparently that is code to get dumped!" she said angrily and squeezed the towel. Shino just stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"Ah shit.. Who am I kidding… I am just trying to make myself feel better." She said crying again. Shino wrapped his arms around and she laid her against his chest, he smelt good surprisingly, she felt herself getting sleepy and started to doze off. Shino felt that and laid her down, she was fast asleep within seconds, he covered her up and just stared at her. He used to be so jealous of Sasuke.. She was so sweet, beautiful and hot. He was such a lucky guy to have someone like her and he just throws it away for some girl who can't even throw a decent punch and gets her ass handed to her every time on a mission, she is useless, at least Ayame can hold her own. He closed his eyes and thought back to the first time he met her.. They were 7:

_Ayame was walking out of class and saw Shino hunched over something on the ground, she walked over to him peering over his shoulder._

"_Whatchya looking at?" she asked kneeling beside him._

"_These beetles." Se said pointing._

"_What's so special about them?" She asked looking at him with curiosity._

"_They are a unique breed, they are very gentle but if they feel threatened they can be one ofthe most dangerous bugs there is." He said as one crawled on his finger._

"_You sure do know a lot about bugs Shino." she said smiling at him._

"_Yea.. It's part of my family." He said setting holding it for her to grab, she put her finger out and he crawled over to her ."They actually aren't that bad when you are up close." She said eyeing it as it stared at her._

"_AYAME!" Sasuke said as she turned to him and waved._

"_I better go." She said putting him back on the ground "Bye bye buggy. Bye Shino, you will have to tell me more information about them next time." she said waving and ran off._


	2. Flash Backs

He opened his eyes and saw tears coming down her face, he gently wiped them away and changed into Pj pants and a shirt, crashing on the floor.

The next day his alarm went off and he saw Ayame entangled in his sheets fast asleep, he just laughed and gently woke her up.

"It's time for school." He said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I don't wanna go… I don't think I can face him." She said burying her face in his pillow.

"Well he isn't going anywhere ya know? You have to face him sometime." He said reassuring her "Besides today is the day they decided on the teams." She looked at him then got up.

"I don't hav-" he handed her, her clothes.

"I washed them and dried them for you." He said grabbing someof his clothes and going into the bathroom. She quickly got dressed, she wore a white corset top, with short shorts attached, a black mini skirt with a slit all the way up to the top and a black jacket. Her naturally wavy brown hair falling to the middle of her back, she onced over herself and tried to fight back her tears as Shino came out.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded.

"Hey shino?" She looked at him as they were walking.

"Please don't leave me alone today." She said looking away and looking so cute.

"I won't." He said smiling as they approached the school, everyone must be inside already. They walked up the stairs and stopped right outside the door, she nodded to him as he opened the doorLooking down at the floor she followed Shino, everyone just looked at her and started whispering, she walked past Sasuke and sat in the front row. When she sat down she breathed a sigh of relief and looked ahead.

"Thank you." She said to Shino and he nodded. Sasuke just stared at her surprised to see her holding up so well and a little bothered that she was with Shino. Just then Sakura appeared.

"Hey Sasuke." She said smiling and kissed him in the cheek.

"Hey" he said looking at her then back at Ayame. Ino just stared at Ayame then at Sakura, she actually was pissed about the whole situation.. I mean hell she may have had a thing for Sasuke but it broek her heart to see Ayame upset no matter what, her composure was, she glared at Sakura thinking how selfish and whoreish it was to be on him the day after a break up. She walked past them and up to Ayame, seeing Ayame trying not to break and sat down beside her.

"Are you excited to find out our teams today?" She said trying to sound chipper and Ayame half-smiled at her then looked back down, she looked at Shino and he shook his head. Ino looked at Ayame and thought back to when they were younger, about 9.

"_Leave me alone jerks." Ino said standing up to a guy who was 2 years older than her._

"_Or what?" He said pushing her down. "Gonna go run and tell on me?" he said mockingly. She just stared at him trying to fight the tears in her eyes and the dirt on her new dress that her mom got for her._

"_That is such an ugly dress." An older girl said throwing dirt at her._

"_HEY! Leave her alone." Ayame said running back and standing in front of her._

"_Or what?" he said pushing her down._

"_If you are gonna be mean to someone then be mean to me, but leave her alone." She said yelling at them. They picked up some dirt and threw it at he, she just stood as Ino stared at her and saw her showing no tears or fear._

"_Hey, what are you kids doing?" they heard someone say and they took off running. The person came over to them._

"_Thank you, but we are ok." She said smiling at the person and helped Ino up._

"_Thank you." Ino said ._

"_Those guys are such bullies." She said dusting her dress of and taking out a handkerchief and whipped the dirt of her face._

"_There, Brand new." She said smiling looking her over and Ino just smiled._

"_C'mon, we got to get to class." She said grabbing Ino's hand as they ran to class._

Ayame was so strong, even now and she admired that about her.

"Morning Class." Iruka said walking in and saw Ayame then Sasuke with Sakura, he heard the news this morning on his way to work.. It was the buzz of the town and he honestly felt bad for them both, but especially Ayame since she had to see her ex with another girl.

"Morning." hey all said.

"Today we will put you in your new teams." He said pulling out a sheet and reading off the new teams. Ayame's heart sunk at the news of Sasuke and Sakura on the same team. She clung closer to Shino as everyone walked out.

"You alright? Ino said coming up to her.

"Yea.. as good as I can be I guess." She said.

"At least you got to be on the same team as Shino." She said smiling, trying to make her feel better.

"Yea…" She said smiling weakily.

"Well you know where I live if you need a girl to talk to." She said hugging her and running off.

"She's really not that bad." He said as they were walking.

"No.. She is nice once you get past her Sasuke obsession." She said laughing, they walked pasted Sakura and Sasuke and she was hanging off of him. Sasuke was honestly surprised that she wasn't showing more emotion.. Not once did she look at him, she just clung closer that Shino kid.

"I gotta go." Sasuke said giving Sakura a kiss and taking off for home. When he got there he looked through the box of stuff he had of hers and old pictures. One was of them by a dock with a beautiful orange sun set in the background, she had her arm around his neck and was holding her fingers up in a peace sign grinning. That was one of their first pictures.

"_Sasuke! C'mon let's go look at the sunset" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dock "isn't it beautiful" she said as her eyes lit up at the sight. He just smiled and looked out enjoying the view._

"_Picture time" she said and before he could object he was already positioned and the photo was snapped. HE remembered he got after about how much he hates his picture taken but she just stuck her tongue out and started snapping more of him running away from him causing him to chase her. When he finally caught her, her camera dropped and broke resulting in her crying and later that night he bought he a new one._

He smiled at the thought and put the picture back in the box. Then there was the teddy bear.

"_What do I get her for her birthday?" Sasuke thought to himself as he searched throughout the store. He came across this pink bear with a black bow and a white dress. He rushed home to wrap it before he went over to her house and after cake, gave her the bear. She jumped with delight and that was the first time a kiss happened, she kissed him on the cheek and hugged the bear to her chest._

"_I am gonna sleep with him every night." She said smiling at him and took off to show everyone else._

"This needs to stop." He said putting he bear back in and closing up the box. He shook the thought from his head and decided he needed to be with Sakura to forget about her. He took off to her place and climbed to her balcony, she was sitting on her bed in a tank top and pink panties reading a book. He knocked the window and she jumped up excitedly and opened it.


	3. Let me go!

"What are you doing here?" She said hugging him excitedly.

"I just wanted to see you." He said smiling.

"Oh, well my parents just went to bed so we are safe." She said smiling at him. He brought her lips to his and took her by surprise, she went with it and parted her mouth to allow him access. He shut his eyes only to see Ayame and reopened them to stare at Sakura, he pushed her on bed, running his hand up her tank top and she complied, he was surprised at how easy she was but shook the thought and forcefully pushed his lips against hers.

"Sa-Sauke." She said pushing him away.

"What?" He asked trying to hide his irritation.

"While I have been waiting forever to do this, I would like to take it slow." She said looking at him, hoping he would understand, he closed his eyes to calm himself.

"I understand." He said smiling at her as they both laid down together and drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you for everything Shino." she said sitting on his bed, pulling his pillow close to her.

"No problem." He said smiling.

"I just can't be at my place right now.. To many memories." She said sadly.

"I understand and you can stay here as long as you need to."

"You might get sick of me." She said sticking her tongue out at him. "Being on a team together and then partly live together?" she said smiling.

"I doubt it, it takes a lot to annoy me." he said chuckling ."Well should we get going to sleep?" he asked standing up to turn off the light.

"Shino?"

"Hm?" He said looking at her and she was looking down looking nervous.

"Would you lay with me tonight? I know it's an odd request but I need it." She said hoping he would understand, he just smiled and nodded as he turned the light off and crawled in next to her. She cuddled closer to him, breathing in the smell of his soap and shampoo ,he smelt amazing. She drifted off to sleep happy.

"_Sasuk?e" She said looking down and playing her hands._

"_Hm?" He asked looking at her and grabbing her hands._

"_I need to tell you something." She said blushing._

"_What is it?"_

"_I-Well you see- Um-I-er." She said nervously and he just waited patiently for her._

"_I- well- ILIKE YOU." She said quickly and ducked, down as if expecting him to hit her. He just stared at her then smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, he used his other hand to tilt her chin up and kissed her gently; she closed her eyes and kissed him back. They pulled back for air and she leaned against his chest closing her eyes enjoying his presence._

She woke up the next morning to find Shino already in the shower, she pulled her knees to her chest and let a few tears fall. Shino came out 5 minutes later dressed.

"You can take a shower if you want." He said handing her a towel, she nodded and stepped in the shower, then fell down and let her tears run down her face, after about 15 minutes of crying she washed herself, got out and got ready. On the way there they came across Sasuke and sakura, she just smiled at them walked off, Sasuke stared off after her and was distracted by Sakura kissing his cheek.

"I am so glad you came to your senses." She said grabbing his hand as they walked for their first day of training. Shino and Ayame were the last to arrive, they all went to a wooded area and sat in a circle.

"Alright, I want everyone to say their name and something about themselves. I will start" she said.

"I am Kurenai Yuhi and I am a Jounin. I like to read. Now you start." She said looking at Ayame.

"My name is Ayame Mitsirugi and I like Sa- I mean ice cream." She said looking down embarrassed. Everyone just looked at her thoughtfully.

My name is Shino Aburame and I like to study bugs." He said.

" I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this Akamarua. I have the strongest sense of smell in the village."

"I'm Hinata Hyuga and I wanna be a better ninja" she said quietly.

"Alright then, now that everyone knows everyone let's to some practice" she said standing up.

"I want to see your skills, so come at me one at a time and give me your best." She as as they lined up. Shino was first he quickly got behind her and swarmed her with bugs only, she blocked them off and the ones in the front, he jumped back and after about 5 minutes of fighting he managed to take her by surprise and have some of his bugs get on her.

"Good." Ayame was next, she ran at her using physical attacks and was fast, Kurenai was having a hard time keeping up and was really seeing force behind them, she just smiled at the though of where it was coming from and after about 5 minutes she managed to get three hits in.

Kiba was next then Hinata.

"I must say you four are quite talented for being so young, I feel that you guys will make excellent Shinobi with the right training." She said smiling. "Alright, that's enough for today. We will meet her tomorrow at the same time." They all nodded and walked off.

"You did really good out there." Shino said as they were walking.

"Thank you, it felt to get some of that anger off my chest." she said smiling. "I actually feel a little better."

"Good." When they got to his house, they ate dinner and Ayame decided to go for a walk and just have some alone time. Shino against his better judgment agreed and she found herself outside with the sound of crickets and cicadas keeping her company.

She walked down the street kicking rocks and looking down unaware of the sight in front of her, when she looked up she was face to face with Sasuke. They just stared at each other.


	4. Enough damage has been done

"Excuse me." She said and shyed away from him.

"Ayame." He said grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go Sasuke." She said trying to break free.

"Listen to me." He said tightening his grip.

"Stop it Sasuke your hurting me".

Kakashi was coming around the corner when he heard them.

"I wanna talk to you." He said loosening his grip.

"I have nothing to talk you about, I told you before just bring my stuff to my house or something. Otherwise you said all you had to say the other night, why can't you just leave me alone." she said as tears started to form in her eyes. "You already did enough Sasuke, and I haven't bothered you so please just leave me alone." she said getting out of his grip and trying to walk off. He grabbed her again.

"Let go." she said getting pissed.

"Hear me ou.t" he said getting agitated.

"Let go! You are hurting me!" she shouted at him, Kakashi came around the corner.

"That's enough Sasuke." he said and Sasuke let her go as she ran off.

"What was that?" He asked him.

"I wanted to talk to her is all." He said shrugging his soulders

"Well I am pretty sure right now you need to leave her alone and when a girl tells you to let go you do it." He said as he disappeared leaving Sasuke to just stare at the way she took off. He didn't mean to hurt her.. He just wanted to talk to her.. He had no idea about what, but he felt he had too… He felt tears coming up and wiped them away, he walked away in the opposite direction and turned around to find Ayame. He found her sitting by the dock with her feet hanging off the edge zoning out. He approached her until he was right behind her.

"Ayame." He said quietly she turned around, her tear-stained cheeks glistened in the moon-light.

"What do you want from me?" She said standing up to face him this time.

"I-I-"

"You what Sasuke Uchiha?" she said pushing him a little. "Just fuck off." She said hitting his chest and her hits weaking with each blow, he grabbed her wrist as tears started to fall down her cheeks again, he grabbed her pulled her close to him, she cried for about 5 minutes, she pushed away and they just stared at each other.

"Well now that you saw me and that I am not doing as good as I put up, you can go back to your girlfriend and leave me be. You owe me that much Sasuke. SO after this please let's just act like we do not know each other ok?" She said fighting back more tears.. And as much as it pained him he nodded.

"Thank you." She said bowing and walked off, sprinting into a run until she got to Shino's and ran up to his room. He was sitting on his bed playing with a bug when she came in crashed right into him, tears pouring out of her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as she cried harder.

"I must look like a mess." She said pulling away and wiping her eyes and nose and seeing the wet spot on his jacket. He wiped away some tears with his thumb.

"You couldn't look like a mess even if you tried." he said looking at her, she really did look gorgeous, even with tear stained eyes and a runny nose. He wanted so much to kiss her and tell her things were ok and he would be there for her… But he knew right now she just needed him there as a friend.

Sasuke got home and plopped down on his couch; he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking of the first time they met:

"_Hey you." A girl with short brown hair said pointing her finger at him._

"_What?" He said._

"_Why are you so angry looking?" She said standing next to him rocking on her heels._

"_None of your business." he spat back._

"_Fin,e but let me tell you something Sasuke Uchiha going around and blaming everyone else and taking your anger out on them won't fix anything… None of us did anything to you so stop being a big meanie." She said flicking him in the head._

"_Go away." He said walking away from her._

"_Don't you walk away from me!" she said running up and tackling him to the ground and sitting on his back._

"_Get off of me." he said trying to sit up._

"_No, not until you promise you will be nice." she said pushing more weight on him. Iruka was just standing under a tree smiling at the sight._

"_I promise." he said quietly._

"_What was that?" she said putting her ear closer to his mouth._

"_I said I promise." he said louder. "Now get off me"_

"_You promise to what?" She said pushing him back down._

"_I promise to be nice to people." He said pushing her off._

"_I expect you to keep that promise or you will be sorry." And with she took off, running to play with her friends and after that day they got closer and closer._

_**What do ya think so far? Am I doing alright? Please drop me a review :3. Thank you bunches!**_


	5. Things seem easier

He awake later to the sound of a knock at the door, he stood up and opened it to see Sakura standing there smiling at him with some to go boxes.

"I didn't know if you ate or not and I figured we could have dinner." She said pushing her way in, Sasuke closed her door and followed her.

"Why do you still have that?" Sakura motioned toward the box titled 'Ayame'.

"I haven't gotten around to getting rid of it." He said shrugging.

"Well, do it soon, you don't need that junk." She said making a disgusted face.

"Chill out, I left her for you didn't I? Doesn't that show something." He said taking a bite of his food.

"Your right.. I am sorry." She said kissing him and taking a bite of her food as well.

He just looked at her and smiled, knowing that he was happy and made the right choice, the way he acts and feels about Ayame is normal after such a long relationship. I mean with Sakura things were new and exciting, and as boring as his life was and as dull as he was, the excitement made him feel a little better. He just took another bite of his food as they talked about the day.

"So what do you think we will do tomorrow?" She asked looking at Shino.

"Not sure, but its nice being graduated that's for sure." he said smiling and she nodded.

"Just think back to when we were younger and the hell we put Iruka threw." She said laughing. "Epesically Naruto, Kiba, Chogi and Shikamaru, they made it the worst but kept in interesting." She said smiling at the thought.

"Yea… Poor Iruka… But, it is interesting to see how we all have grown."

"Yea it is… Sometimes though I miss the old days, where all we had to worry about was a measly test and if we were gonna get ice cream or not…" Her voice becoming quiet, he rubbed her arm and she smiled.

"Let's go to sleep…. I am tired." She said yawning and laying down, Shino nodded and turned off the light, laying beside her. He just stared at her, the moonlight shining on her perfectly. She was so perfect in every way possible and it broke his heart to see her cry every time, and all he could do was sit back and try to confort her to the best of his abilities. He wanted to show her that she was worth so much more than what Sasuke made her feel like, that she was beautiful, strong, sweet, hot and overall an amazing person, but as long as her heart longed for Sasuke his thoughts would remain thoughts. He sighed and laid down next to her, the smell of her hair, strawberries and cream, filling his nose as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day

Sasuke woke up next to Sakura snuggled against him; he just smiled and gently woke her up.

"Already?" She said laying her head back down on him and snuggling closer, he just chuckled and stood up.

"Come back to bed." she said sitting up slowly and glaring at him.

"Hurry up." He said getting dressed, she got dressed too. Before they left he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close to him, bringing his lips to hers, she just smiled and kissed him passionately. They pulled away and walked out the door heading to the training area. (this is the bell scene and I assume you all saw it so I am not gonna type it out).

After training and every beating, they slowly walked home dragging their feet, on the way there Sasuke came across Shino and Ayame walking a few feet away the opposite direction, he shook off his urge to go follow him and clung closer to Sakura.

"Today was pretty rugged." She said as Shino nodded.

"You were pretty cool today though." She said he blushed.

"Thanks." He said sinking further down in his jacket, she just smiled.

"C'mon let's go get ready for the ball tonight." She said grabbing his hand as they headed to his house .

"You know, you think they would have told us about ahead of time instead of the day of." Ayame said annoyed as she got ready.

"Yea." he said trying not to stare at her. When she came out she had red strapless dress with blue/green see through shimmery material over it, it went to the floor and had a slit about part way up. She had a shall to match it and black 2"stiletto heels, red earing and blue/green bangles and a necklace. Her hair was in a side updo with zig zag messy braids to the back and light makeup, she looked gorgeous and best part was, she was his date.

"Do I look ok?" she asked doing a twirl.

"Perfect." He said staring in awe at her then caught himself.

"Look at you all dressed up." She said as he was wearing a black tux with a red tire, _he looked hot dressed up._

"You look really good." She said smiling at him as he blushed.

**Alright so I saw that some people added this story to their favorites and I really appreciated that, as this was one that was contemplating getting deleted. But since I saw that I decided to add more, but please REVIEW! That really gives me inspiration to write more. It doesn't have to be long either, just something so I know my story is getting attention. Please and thank you.**


End file.
